Comfort
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories - "An Affair to Remember". [Happy birthday to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine Let's life a long and happy live!] [WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]
1. End

**Comfort**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the fic_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu dan segera melepaskan sepatu sekaligus mantel yang ia kenakan sebelum melangkah mendekati tempat tidur di kamar asrama yang ia tempati selama pekan olahraga musim dingin tingkat perfektur berlangsung. Latihan yang ia lakukan hari ini benar-benar membuat beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kadang ia masih mempertanyakan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan hoki sebagai fokus utama masa depannya.

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan rekan sekamarnya hanya dijawab sang Uchiha dengan gumaman malas. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret ia segera menghempaskan tubuh sembari memejamkan mata ke atas salah satu tempat tidur yang ada dan mengerang puas ketika otot-ototnya mulai melemas. Ia tahu kalau ia masih harus pergi mandi, tapi posisi tengkurapnya saat ini benar-benar nyaman.

_"Rough day, huh?"_

Naruto tahu kalau pertandingan hoki diadakan pagi hari ini, tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke baru datang pukul sepuluh malam seperti ini. Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan asrama sejak pagi dan waktunya seharian penuh dihabiskan bersama Iruka, pelatihnya, untuk proses _rehearsal _di _ice rink_. Jadwal latihan yang masih diterapkan Iruka membuatnya tidak bisa pergi melihat satu pun pertandingan rekan sekamarnya.

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menarik napas panjang dan membuka satu matanya, memperlihatkan iris oniks yang sangat disukai para gadis yang tergabung di fansclub milik tim hokinya. Kerutan segera muncul di dahinya ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan rekan sekamarnya. Dengan enggan ia menggerakkan tubuh agar ada dalam posisi menyamping, mempermudahkannya menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa pelatihmu tidak pernah memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam kopermu," tuturnya dengan pandangan mengarah pada kantong berukuran sedang dan berwarna biru yang ada di pangkuan Uzumaki Naruto, atlit lain yang juga berasal dari kota yang sama dengannya.

"Aku yakin Iruka tahu kalau aku membawa ini, tapi kurasa dia juga tahu kalau aku bisa mendapatkan pengganti ini kalau dia membuangnya," balas Naruto disertai cengiran lebar. "Kau mau?"

Jarak antara dua tempat tidur yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja lampu membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak kesulitan untuk menyodorkan gumpalan berwarna putih dan bertekstur lembut ke depan wajah lawan bicaranya. Senyuman di wajahnya tampak semakin melebar saat Sasuke membuka mulut dan memakan apa yang sudah mengisi perut Naruto sejak setengah jam terakhir.

"Hm? _Bubblegum?"_

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan tebakan sang Uchiha. Hari ini ia memang memilih isian rasa _bubblegum _karena rasa jeruk yang biasa ia makan sudah mulai membuatnya bosan. Tanpa ragu pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu kembali menikmati camilannya.

"Berapa bungkus yang kau habiskan hari ini, _Dobe? _Aku heran kenapa kesehatanmu tidak juga terpengaruh oleh semua _marshmallow_ yang selama seminggu belakangan kau konsumsi."

Si pemuda berkulit _tan _mengerutkan dahi ketika kata 'kesehatan' sampai ke telinganya. Ia tahu kalau mengonsumsi gula dalam jumlah banyak memang tidak baik untuk seorang atlit sepertinya, tapi isi dari bungkusan di pangkuannya ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Aku akan berhenti mengonsumsinya besok, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, _Teme. _Lagipula kau tahu kan apa yang akan kulakukan?"

_Ah. Besok._ Sasuke mengangguk pelan saat menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda yang sudah ia kenal selama tiga tahun terakhir. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu bangun dan melangkah mendekati lemari kecil yang memang tersedia di setiap kamar sebelum mengambil t-shirt dan celana _training_ yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pakaian tidur.

"Kau harus berhenti makan itu sekarang karena kita akan turun untuk makan malam setelah aku selesai mandi," ucap Sasuke yang langsung dituruti si pemuda pirang tanpa protes.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

Suasana ramai di restoran yang ada di lantai dasar gedung asrama membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Walaupun ia selalu dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sama setiap tahun, ia tetap tidak bisa terbiasa dengan keadaan dimana ia bisa melihat hampir semua atlit yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat di media massa. Waktu dua tahun nyatanya tidak cukup bagi Sasuke untuk membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan senior-senior yang sejak dulu ia kagumi.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun!"_

Sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepala ke arah suara sebelum memberikan gestur kepada pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi ada satu langkah di belakangnya agar mengikuti langkahnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh dan menyapa senior-seniornya yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang bersikap kaku?" tegur Deidara, lelaki berambut pirang panjang dengan nada lelah yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita sudah sering bertemu, Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukan kami seperti orang baru," timpal Hidan dengan nada malas yang juga dibuat-buat.

Kata 'maaf' yang terlontar dari mulut junior mereka malah membuat orang-orang yang ada di meja itu melepaskan tawa. Perhatian dua senior sekaligus rekan tim sang Uchiha kemudian teralih pada sosok yang duduk di samping adik mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dan siapa yang kau bawa bersamamu? Kurasa ini kali pertama kami bertemu," Deidara mengulaskan senyum sembari mendorong piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menggodanya, _niisan," _balas Sasuke sembari mengerlingkan mata bosan ketika tawa sosok yang duduk di hadapannya terdengar jelas. "_Dobe, _kenalkan, mereka seniorku di tim. Deidara, Hidan," lanjutnya sembari menatap kedua pemilik nama secara bergantian.

"Ah," Naruto mengulaskan cengiran lebar, "Uzumaki Naruto _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, sempai!" _serunya dengan nada ceria.

Tatapan terkejut dan raut wajah kaku yang diperlihatkan kedua lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tentu sama sekali tidak diperkirakan sang Uzumaki. Ia menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada Sasuke yang malah menggelengkan kepala dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Naruto mendorong mundur kursinya secara refleks saat Deidara dan Hidan bangun dari duduk mereka dan mendorong tubuh bagian depan mereka ke arahnya, memperhatikannya dari jarak dekat dengan tatapan takjub.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini dibicarakan orang-orang?" tutur Hidan tanpa mempedulikan volume suaranya yang sudah membuat beberapa orang mengalihkan perhatian ke arah meja mereka.

_"Skater prodigy?" _sambung Deidara cepat. "Woah, kau benar-benar masih muda!" pujinya kagum.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan berdehem pelan saat menyadari raut tidak nyaman yang diperlihatkan Naruto dengan kepalan tangan di atas meja. Ia melirik ke beberapa orang yang masih memperhatikan mereka dan memberikan isyarat kepada dua lelaki yang sedang menatapnya agar mereka kembali ke posisi semula. Deidara dan Hidan melepaskan tawa canggung setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"_Gomen, _Naruto-_kun. _Aku memang pernah melihat fotomu di surat kabar, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata **memang **semuda ini," ungkap Deidara setelah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku setuju. Kita memang memulai pertandingan ini di hari yang sama, tapi kami terlalu sibuk bertanding untuk melihat penampilanmu," Hidan menganggukkan kepala. "Kau akan bertanding di babak final besok, kan? Berhubung tim kami kalah kemarin, kurasa kami bertiga bisa datang untuk melihatmu."

Penuturan panjang dari lelaki berambut perak itu membuat Naruto membulatkan mata.

"Kalian... kalah?"

"Uh-huh. Ini adalah kekalahan ketiga kami dari tim itu dan kurasa kami masih harus berlatih lebih keras kalau ingin mengalahkan mereka di pertandingan selanjutnya."

"...kalah?"

Pertanyaan dengan anda tidak percaya yang kembali dilontarkan itu membuat Deidara menaikkan alis. Ia yakin Hidan sudah menjelaskan kalau tim mereka memang kalah, tapi kenapa...

"Sasuke tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Deidara dengan alis terangkat.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menolehkan kepala dan ikut menatap sang pemilik nama yang tidak mempedulikannya.

* * *

**.**

**-0-**

**.**

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, _Teme? _Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan menertawakanmu karena hal ini kan? Tunggu. Kalau timmu benar kalah kemarin, lalu kemana kau pergi hari ini, huh?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata mendengar semua pertanyaan dan penuturan sang Uzumaki yang dimulai sejak mereka meninggalkan restoran. Ia meraih kunci kamar dari sakunya dan membuka pintu. Salah satu alasan kenapa tidak memberitahukan Naruto mengenai kekalahannya adalah karena ia tidak mau mendengar semua perkataan dan pertanyaan yang akhirnya berhenti diucapkan si pemuda pirang. Selain itu, ia juga tidak mau melihat Naruto melakukan apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, _Dobe?"_

Naruto mengeluarkan dua kantong _marshmallow _ukuran sedang dari ransel hitamnya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada rekan sekamarnya yang masih berdiri dua langkah dari pintu kamar.

_"Shut it."_

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan merebut bungkusan yang sedang berusaha dibuka sang Uzumaki dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Ini memang kali pertama mereka tinggal satu kamar di asrama, tapi ini bukan kali pertama ia menyaksikan sikap si pemuda pirang. Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk mencegahnya meraih bungkus lain yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang beberapa kali saat usahanya melepaskan diri tidak juga berhasil. Di saat seperti ini ia tahu betul kalau Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan tangannya sebelum dia memastikan tidak ada lagi satu pun _marshmallow _di dekatnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan kacau saat mengetahui kekalahan timku, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu, _Dobe_. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kebiasaanmu mengonsumsi semua _marshmallow _itu ketika kau merasa tidak tenang?"

Sasuke mendengus geli ketika tubuh lawan bicaranya menegang. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengacak rambut pirang sang Uzumaki. Ia mungkin memang terlihat acuh, tapi hal semacam ini tentu tidak mungkin terlewat dari perhatiannya.

"Kau kira aku benar-benar tidak menyadari itu, hn? Dangkal sekali penilaianmu tentangku, _Dobe."_

Walaupun Naruto tidak merubah raut wajah, dari kepalan tangan yang kembali terbuka Sasuke tahu kalau pemilik kulit _tan _itu tidak tersinggung dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kini giliran Sasuke yang menarik napas panjang. Ia duduk di samping salah satu murid yang diajar sang ibu dan menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Gula darahmu bisa terus naik dan kau bisa berakhir mengidap diabetes kalau kau tidak menghentikan kebiasaan mengonsumsi _marshmallow _gila-gilaan seperti seminggu terakhir ini, _Dobe. _Aku tidak mau kau mati sebelum semua orang mengetahui hubungan kita."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa pendek. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya rileks di pelukan lelaki yang selama satu tahun terakhir berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dan menyandarkan dahi di dadanya.

"Iruka _niisan _selalu memantau kesehatanku, jadi kau tidak perlu takut aku akan mati karena diabetes. Aku tidak berniat meninggalkanmu sebelum warna rambut kita berdua berubah putih, berengsek."

"Che," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala mendengar balasan sosok di pelukannya. Ia menarik tubuh Naruto dan membawanya ikut berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi berhadapan.

Seperti orang kebanyakan, Sasuke pun nyatanya merasa takjub saat mengetahui kemampuan _skating _yang dimiliki Naruto. Ia tidak mengira kalau ia akan melihat kemampuan mengagumkan dari seorang _skater _muda saat ia menuruti ajakan sang ibu untuk pergi ke arena _ice skating _di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia lima belas tahun memang belum sempat mengikuti kejuaraan ataupun turnamen apapun, tapi dari percakapan antara Iruka dan ibunya yang ia dengar, Sasuke tahu kalau suatu saat nanti putra Uzumaki Kushina itu akan menjadi seorang atlit yang membanggakan—dan perkiraannya terbukti benar saat satu tahun setelah itu mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu turnamen _figure skating _secara tidak sengaja.

_"Kau tidak takut jatuh?"_

_ Naruto melemparkan tatapan heran dan menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai putra dari guru favoritnya di sekolah. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memastikan keamanan dari _boots _yang sudah ia siapkan khusus untuk pertandingan._

_ "Kalau kau bertanya begitu, aku juga harus bertanya padamu. Apa kau tidak takut terluka? Dimataku hoki terlihat lebih menakutkan daripada _figure skating._"_

Sasuke yakin ia tidak akan bisa melupakan percakapan singkat mereka beberapa saat sebelum Naruto memperlihatkan kemampuannya untuk pertama kali hari itu. Walaupun banyak orang menganggap kalau olahraga yang ia geluti sejak _junior high _itu terlihat lebih berbahaya, sebagai seorang atlit yang meluncur di atas es Sasuke tahu kalau _figure skating _memiliki tingkat bahaya yang sama.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu sudah terbiasa dengan _full body contact _di olahraga yang kini menjadi fokus karirnya, jadi ia tidak terlalu takut dengan semua cidera yang bisa terjadi selama pertandingan berlangsung. Di pertandingan hoki, ia bisa melihat lawan yang bisa menjadi penyebab cideranya di atas _ice rink, _tapi bagaimana dengan _figure skating?_

Dimata Sasuke, olahraga yang ditekuni serius oleh Naruto selama lima tahun terakhir itu jauh lebih berbahaya daripada hoki—karena dalam _figure skating _sang atlit berusaha mengalahkan dirinya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Karena dalam _figure skating _sang atlit berusaha mengamankan diri dari ketakutannya sendiri, bukan dari kejaran lawan. Karena dalam _figure skating _sang atlit berjuang **sendirian** di depan banyak penonton dan juga juri untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan saat pemuda yang berbaring menimpanya menggerakkan tubuh, berusaha menemukan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ia menggumam pelan ketika akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menempelkan telinga di dadanya.

"Tahun ini kita tidak bisa bertemu saat salju pertama turun karena semua waktuku habis digunakan untuk berlatih. Aku tidak bisa mengeluh karena hal itu membuatku bisa sampai ke babak final besok, tapi saat ini aku terlalu takut dan itu membuatku tidak ingin esok cepat datang."

Status mereka sebagai atlit olahraga musim dingin memang selalu membuat keduanya sibuk di waktu-waktu seperti ini, tapi seingat Naruto ini adalah tahun pertama mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama saat salju pertama turun. Jadwal latihannya yang benar-benar padat dan persiapan Sasuke bersama timnya membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap tahun—dan sejujurnya hal itu sangat disayangkan sang Uzumaki.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin, _Dobe," _Sasuke menarik napas panjang. "Biarpun kau tidak mau, besok akan tetap datang dan kau tidak punya pilihan selain mempersiapkan diri dengan baik."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris biru dari pemuda yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau harusnya berusaha menenangkanku dan bukan malah membuatku makin panik, berengsek."

Naruto memilih untuk kembali ke posisinya saat Sasuke melemparkan tatapan bosan yang kurang-lebih berarti 'kau-tahu-aku-tidak-pandai-melakukan-itu' padanya. Walaupun kedua orang tuanya menyetujui Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang ia pilih, kadang ia masih mempertanyakan keputusannya memilih seorang pemuda dingin dan acuh sebagai kekasihnya. Ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan tidak melanjutkan pemikiran bodohnya.

"Kau membuatku mengantuk."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak mau tidur."

"Hn."

"Besok akan lebih cepat datang kalau aku tidur."

"Hn."

"Berikan aku balasan yang lebih baik dari 'Hn', _Teme."_

_ "Sleep."_

_ "Bastard."_

Sasuke melepaskan tawa saat Naruto mengeratkan pelukan seolah berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa sesak. Dengan semua penilaiannya mengenai _figure skating, _ia tahu benar kalau Naruto memiliki hak penuh untuk merasa takut setiap kali ia memiliki jadwal pertandingan. Kenyataan kalau besok adalah babak final juga membuat pemuda pirang ini makin memiliki hak untuk merasa gugup sekaligus khawatir. Semua perasaan negatif itu wajar bagi Sasuke karena nyatanya ia juga masih merasakan hal yang sama walaupun ia jelas-jelas jauh lebih senior daripada kekasihnya.

Semua itu wajar, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke akan membiarkan si pemuda pirang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

_"You'll do your best, trust me."_

Naruto menatap sosok sang pelatih yang sedang berlutut di depannya, memastikan kalau _boots _yang sudah menempel di kakinya sejak sepulih menit yang lalu benar-benar aman.

"Kalau aku tidak mempercayaimu, aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang, _niisan."_

Iruka menganggukkan kepala, puas dengan balasan yang diberikan murid favoritnya. Ia melepaskan pergelangan kaki si pemuda pirang setelah yakin kalau peralatan terpenting yang menempel di kakinya sudah terpasang dengan benar.

"Kurasa Sasuke berhasil menenangkanmu seperti biasa karena kau tidak terlihat kurang tidur," tuturnya dengan kepala sedikit mendongak karena Naruto duduk di kursi yang cukup tinggi.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar membuat kami tinggal satu kamar. Apa yang kau katakan kepada ketua tim sampai-sampai dia bisa mengijinkanmu melakukan ini, _niisan?"_

Pertanyaan yang disertai pandangan curiga itu membuat sang pelatih melepaskan tawa. Ia tidak mungkin memberitahu muridnya ini kalau ia harus merelakan waktu liburnya 'disabotase' oleh Hatake Kakashi, mengingat Naruto tahu betul apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengurangi tingkat konsumsi _marshmallow-_mu, Naru. Terakhir kali aku gagal mempertemukanmu dan Sasuke satu hari sebelum penampilanmu di atas _rink_, kau hampir masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi permen lembut itu," papar lelaki pemilik rambut coklat itu disertai kerlingan mata bosan.

Putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu melepaskan tawa canggung saat mengingat momen yang dimaksud lawan bicaranya. Ia harus mengakui kalau keberadaan Sasuke memang jauh lebih bisa membuatnya tenang dibandingkan mengonsumsi semua _marshmallow _yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya. Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menyadari kenyataan tadi, tapi kalau Uchiha itu bisa membuat analisis detail mengenai kebiasaannya, ada kemungkinan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu untuk menyadari kemampuannya ini suatu saat nanti.

Naruto memejamkan mata dan mengulaskan senyum saat telinganya menangkap suara tepuk tangan dari penonton yang sudah ada di arena dan sedang menonton penampilan dari atlit yang sedang menari di atas _ice rink_. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha keras agar tingkat emosinya tetap stabil dan kepanikan yang ia rasakan tidak kembali meningkat. Ia sudah cukup merasa lelah ketika membiarkan perasaannya kacau saat mendengar kabar kekalahan tim Sasuke kemarin, dan ia tidak mau merasakan hal yang sama tepat beberapa menit sebelum penampilan finalnya di turnamen ini.

"WOAH!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menarik sebelah tangannya yang masih melingkar di bahu pemuda yang baru saja membuka mata. Ia memastikan kalau Naruto sudah kembali duduk dengan aman sebelum melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dan kembali berdiri tegak di hadapan si pemuda pirang.

"Kau mengejutkanku, _Teme," _protes Naruto dengan sebelah tangan mengusap dada.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih melakukan ritual mengosongkan pikiran," balas Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan ucapan yang ditujukan padanya.

Larangan yang diterapkan oleh tim _security _agar tidak ada orang selain staf yang masuk ke ruang persiapan memang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menemui kekasihnya setiap kali dia akan turun ke lapangan, tapi kali ini ia mendapatkan _backstage pass _dari Iruka yang membuatnya bisa masuk ke ruangan ini dengan leluasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik ke beberapa orang yang kini tengah memperhatikan mereka. Tidak sulit untuk mengenali Sasuke di antara sekian banyak pemain hoki yang hadir di turnamen kali ini.

_"Nothing," _Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu."

Naruto membalas penuturan sang Uchiha dengan sebuah gumaman, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada layar televisi berukuran cukup besar yang memang disediakan di ruangan untuk menayangkan penampilan atlit yang sedang bermain.

Walaupun terlihat tenang, Sasuke lagi-lagi menyadari kepalan tangan yang berusaha disembunyikan sang Uzumaki dibalik jaket yang ia kenakan. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama bagi Naruto berlaga di babak final sebuah turnamen setelah turun ke kejuaraan _figure skating _selama tiga tahun.

"Kau harus mengajakku makan setelah hasil akhir keluar, _Dobe."_

Naruto melirik sosok yang kini duduk tepat di sebelahnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatian ke layar kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memenangkan kejuaraan ini, _Teme."_

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. Ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya dan tanpa canggung melingkarkan lengan di bahu si pemuda pirang untuk membuat agar tubuh sang Uzumaki bersandar padanya.

"Aku tidak mementingkan kemenanganmu. Kau masuk babak final dan timku terhenti di babak semi final, jadi apapun hasil akhirnya nanti kau tetap harus menraktirku makan."

Naruto menggumam kesal karena ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk membantah ucapan lawan bicaranya. Saling membelikan makanan adalah kebiasaan yang mereka miliki sejak ia resmi berstatus sebagai seorang atlit dan selama ini Naruto harus mengakui kalau Sasuke lebih banyak melakukan hal itu daripada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memberikanku sesuatu kalau aku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus, _Teme._"

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya dan aku berani menjamin kalau kau akan menyukai hadiahku."

Pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu menolehkan kepala dengan cepat dan dari jaral sedekat ini Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana sepasang mata itu berkilat senang. Atlit hoki itu berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan memberikan sang Uzumaki sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Ia harus mengingat kalau hubungan khusus yang mereka miliki saat ini masih bersifat rahasia dan akan terlalu beresiko jika hal itu terbongkar sekarang.

"Apa yang kau hadiahkan?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajah mereka tanpa sadar.

"Akan kutunjukkan setelah kau selesai tampil nanti," balas Sasuke yang refleks menarik tubuh untuk menghindari kedekatan yang sudah mulai membuatnya kesulitan menahan diri.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Kini Sasuke harus menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh secara perlahan agar tidak mengulurkan tangan dan mencubit gembungan pipi sang _skater _muda. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menepuk puncak kepala Naruto beberapa kali sebelum bangun dari duduknya.

"Lakukan yang terbaik dan kalau kau bisa menemukanku di antara sekian banyak penonton yang mendukungmu, kau akan tahu apa yang akan kuhadiahkan, _Dobe. I'll see you later."_

Naruto mengempeskan gembungan pipinya dan menglaskan senyum ke arah Sasuke yang sudah melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada sang pelatih yang baru saja memanggil namanya sekaligus memberikan isyarat agar ia segera bersiap.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya melepaskan jaket milik Sasuke yang memang sengaja ia kenakan sejak pagi tadi. Dengan mantap ia bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tempat yang akan menentukan semua hasil dari proses latihan kerasnya selama lima tahun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_a/n:_** _do you really think I'll stop here?_ Ckckckckck ^3^


	2. Epilogue

**Comfort**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I only own the fic_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_"Kau tidak takut jatuh?"_

_ Naruto melemparkan tatapan heran dan menaikkan alis mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai putra dari guru favoritnya di sekolah. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memastikan keamanan dari _boots _yang sudah ia siapkan khusus untuk pertandingan._

_ "Kalau kau bertanya begitu, aku juga harus bertanya padamu. Apa kau tidak takut terluka? Dimataku hoki terlihat lebih menakutkan daripada _figure skating._"_

_ Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan melemparkan pandangan ke beberapa atlit lain yang juga sedang bersiap. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ada di bagian khusus yang menjadi tempat dimana para atlit _figure skating _bersiap. Kalau saja ia tidak dipaksa sang ibu datang, ia mungkin akan melewatkan kesempatan berharga melihat persiapan para _skater _ini dari dekat._

_ "Aku serius, Naruto. Apa kau tidak takut jatuh? Kau meluncur di atas ring sendirian dan kau tidak memiliki teman yang akan membantumu bangun kalau kau jatuh di sana, berbeda denganku yang bermain dalam sebuah tim."_

_ Balasan yang tidak juga ia dapatkan membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepala, hanya untuk menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya sedang berusaha mengeratkan kuncian _boots-_nya dengan wajah kesal. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menggelengkan kepala sebelum berlutut di depan sang Uzumaki, menepis dua tangan yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya itu dan membantu si pemuda pirang melakukan apa yang sejak tadi gagal dia lakukan._

"Arigatou."

_"Hn."_

_ Sasuke mengangkat pandangan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menyadari keadaan tangan Naruto yang gemetar di atas pangkuannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus geli karena ternyata Naruto berhasil menyembunyikan kegugupan dari nada suaranya._

_ "Dibandingkan dengan terjatuh, aku lebih takut kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik dan mengecewakan orang-orang."_

_ Pengakuan itu membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepala. Ia gagal menatap sepasang mata beriris biru itu karena sang pemilik lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepala dan memperhatikan kedua tangannya sendiri. Keadaan Naruto saat ini mengingatkan Sasuke dengan keadaannya sendiri ketika ia pertama kali diturunkan pelatih di pertandingan pertamanya._

_ Sasuke merogoh saku mantel yang ia kenakan sebelum mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk meraih sekaligus menggenggam sebelah tangan lawan bicaranya._

_ "Aku tidak pernah mempercayai apa yang Itachi _niisan _katakan karena sejak dulu dia selalu mengerjaiku, tapi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik satu hari sebelum pertandingan pertamaku."_

_ Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana mata Naruto kini beralih ke genggaman tangan mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berusaha menenangkan seseorang, itulah kenapa ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berharap semoga apa yang ia katakan bisa membuat sang Uzumaki merasa lebih baik, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan ketika sang kakak melakukan ini padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu._

_ "Hal terpenting setelah kau menginjakkan kaki di arena adalah kau harus mempercayai dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk bisa berdiri di sana, kau juga tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan setelah berdiri di sana."_

_ Sasuke menatap wajah si pemuda berkulit _tan, _memastikan kalau remaja ini bisa mengerti apa yang ia katakan._

_ "Penonton dan juri memang memperhatikan sekaligus menilai penampilanmu, tapi anggota timmu, pelatihmu dan yang terpenting, keluargamu, tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau dapatkan di akhir, hasil apa yang harus kau terima nanti, karena mereka menyukaimu dan kurasa orang tuamu tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti melakukan itu."_

* * *

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Naruto memejamkan mata, menikmati momen pendek yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap kali penampilannya berakhir, dimana telinganya menangkap semua teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang diberikan penonton.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sudah melakukan semua koreografi yang ia pelajari dengan benar. Ia tidak tahu apakah semua lompatan dan putaran ia lakukan dengan sempurna. Ia tidak tahu apakah semua yang ia lakukan bisa membuatnya mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, tapi ia tahu kalau ia sudah melakukan semuanya dengan kemampuan terbaik yang ia miliki—dan itu cukup membuatnya bangga.

Naruto membuka mata, menegakkan tubuh dan mulai menyapukan pandangan ke arah tempat duduk penonton, berusaha mencari satu sosok yang menjanjikan hadiah khusus untuk penampilan final pertamanya ini. Pandangannya terhenti pada kedua orang tuanya yang sebelumnya tidak sempat ia lihat saat penampilannya baru dimulai. Sepertinya mereka berhasil datang beberapa saat setelah ia tampil.

Si pemuda pirang menarik napas panjang saat tidak berhasil menangkap sosok yang ia harapkan dan segera membalikkan tubuh untuk keluar dari ring. Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sudah berhasil mencapai tepi ring dan sebuah tawa lepas yang meluncur dari mulutnya membuat beberapa _staff _yang ada di dekatnya menolehkan kepala. Tanpa menunggu apapun ia segera meluncur ke arah pintu masuk ring dan memeluk pemuda berambut _raven _yang mengacungkan satu kantong berukuran besar yang berisikan puluhan permen lembut yang sempat dia selipkan di tangannya tiga tahun yang lalu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**a/n: **you don't have to tell me 'cos I'm fully aware that the title and the story didn't match that well *sigh*. _Saya tidak tahu apakah ini memenuhi standar untuk prompt salju-marshmallow, tapi _HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHRINE~ :D _*lempar konfeti dan tiup terompet*


End file.
